


Prayers to No One

by avenge_the_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, I wish I could write fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sad Story, eventual destiel, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenge_the_angel/pseuds/avenge_the_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is gone, and Dean can only pray to him. Although he's not quite sure if anyone is on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to No One

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea about four months ago and just finally finished it. Hope you all like it!

Another successful hunt, another monster ganked, and Sam and Dean and Cas were celebrating with hamburgers, pie and a few cold ones in a motel in South Dakota. Sam and Dean were laughing at something Cas had said, when they noticed he wasn’t there anymore. He had disappeared into thin air. Just like that, without a single sound. Gone.

They called his phone, the one they had given him a few months back, but it was disconnected. They called out for him, calling his name over and over again, trying to find him. But there was nothing. All was silent. There was no reason behind his disappearance. None at all. And no one stepping forward wanting something for his safe return.

Sam gave up searching after a week. Cas was smart and would have given them a sign or a message or something, if he could. Sam wanted to find Cas, but he knew something was wrong. He hadn’t tried contacting them as far as they knew. Sam was sure he would try his hardest, if he could.

But Dean refused to give up. He refused to add Cas to the growing list of people they had gotten killed.  
“We have so much blood on our hands already, Sam. And Cas done more for us than we could ever begin to repay. I won’t give up on him Sammy, I can’t.” Dean growled out one evening when Sam caught him summoning Crowley.

Sam only looked at him with pity before walking away. He couldn’t watch his brother be destructive to himself. The more he poked and prodded, the more he looked the harder it would be when Dean couldn’t find Cas. Sam missed Cas and wanted more than anything to make sure he was safe, but there are some things that refuse to be found. And Cas for the innocent strange angel he was, was stubborn and adamant and set in his ways.

Sam had been gone for less than an hour when he came back to find the motel room destroyed. He peeked through the door, and found Dean slouched against the wall, his head in his hands, and his shoulders shaking with soundless sobs. He pulled his head up, his eyes closed and he clasped his hands together. He started muttering, and Sam watched in wonder. He was praying. Honest to god, praying.

“Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I ask that you return to us. We need your guidance.” Dean started strong, but then his voice broke, “Please, Cas, come back. Come home. Or at least tell me why you left.” Dean’s voice fell silent, as he waited for the sound of fluttering wings, listening with bated breath for ‘Hello Dean’.

But it never came. Dean looked around, desperation in his eyes. But the room was empty. He hung his head, and the sobbing started again, and Sam wished he could do something, anything. But if Castiel wouldn’t come for Dean, why would he come for Sam?

Sam walked into the room, and wordlessly pulled his big brother into a hug. For a minute they stood there, just embracing one another, no words spoke, but understanding the other perfectly. Dean pulled away and shamefully looked around the room. But like the room, they started cleaning, trying to put everything back in it’s place.

Sam knew that Crowley had been a dead end. Hell, he probably made everything worse. It would explain the state of the room. It took just under an hour for the two of them to put everything back together again. There were a few things that were irreparable, but the room was under a fake credit card, it would be okay. Sam looked around the room, and knew they were done, finally. Dean crawled into one of the beds and turned away from Sam before he could try to talk about Cas and Crowley and everything.

Sam sat on the edge of the second bed and watched his brother’s sleeping body. Before too long Sam crawled into his bed, and tried to fall asleep. But he was worried about Dean.

Cas and Dean were close, they had a connection that Cas and Sam didn't have. Sam knew that in some way, his brother needed Cas in the same way Cas needed them. Someone who wouldn't take the bullshit when you dished it out.

Sam shook his head and silently asked Cas to come back. But as silence answered him, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Days passed slowly and silently for Dean and Sam. Some days Dean would make them go on a goose chase because of something he heard, looking for Cas. Other days they did their job, chasing monsters and saving lives.

But every night, Sam would hear Dean pray to Cas. Every single night, without fail. It became a sort of ritual. Something that he did no matter where he was or what he'd been through that day, he always ended it with a prayer to Castiel.

Sometimes it was short, sometimes long. Sometimes it was an elaborate prayer, sometimes it was a plea for Cas to come back.

'Castiel, I pray that you return to us safely. I pray that one day you'll find your way back to me and Sam. The sooner the better Cas. Just come back, or at least send us a sign that you're alright.'

'I call to the angel Castiel, in hopes that he'll hear my prayer and come to me. In times of need he was there to help guide us and protect us. I pray that he return to us for that same job. He is much needed here.'

'Castiel, angel of The Lord our Father, I ask that you send a sign that proves things will be alright. I ask that you reach out from heaven and guide us so that we may one day find you.'

'Castiel, please hear my prayer. I need to know why you left. I need to know what made you just leave.'

'Castiel, I'm praying in hopes you'll hear me and answer my prayers. Please come back.'

'Castiel. Come back. Please, I'm begging you come back'

'Castiel, just tell me one thing. What did I do wrong? Please, Cas I need to know why you left.'

After weeks of praying to Castiel, the angel of the lord, Dean started to get angry. He was short with Sam and had zero tolerance for anyone else. And it showed one night in his prayers.

'Cas, you son of a bitch, how dare you leave me without saying anything! You better get your stupid feathery ass down here now!'

Sam remained still and silent, and waited as he and Dean had waited every night for the flurry of wings. But none came. At this point Sam had altogether given up hope of Cas' survival. But Dean still held on. He still hoped that one day they would find Cas.

The next day, Dean heard another rumor of Castiels location. And the Brothers went on a four month wild goose chase for the angel.

Sam never questioned his brother. He did what he was told and followed Dean's rules to the letter. Dean never asked why Sam was being so supportive, Sam knew he didn't have to. Hell, Sam didn't even know why he wasn't fighting back like normal. But sometimes you just go with your gut.

They ended up in Washington, on a rainy October Wednesday, cornering another angel, demon blood on their hands. Sam was tired of searching for something that couldn't be found, and he could tell Dean was getting tired as well. And the trail had gotten slightly cold, months ago.

"Tell me where Castiel is!" Dean yelled at the angel who stood somewhat defiantly in front of them.

"I told you already, Castiel is invisible to me. I can not see him and haven't been able to in six months. That night he disappeared from your side, he disappeared from the view of heaven." The angel said giving Dean a very smug smile.

"You better wipe that smile off your face before I carve it off, bird brain." Dean muttered angrily getting in the angels face. Sam sighed when the angel smirked at Dean. He whispered into Deans ear, that killing the angel would be much simpler than carving its face off. Not to mention, the angel can always get a new face, not so much a new grace.

Dean nodded and shoved the celestial knife in a place Sam thought was a little over the top. But his brother was desperate, and who was Sam to judge a desperate man?

Later that night, Sam rolled over in his bed, but didn't go to sleep. He always waited to hear Dean fall asleep. It had been months since Dean had prayed, but Sam always wanted to hear those deep breaths before he thought about sleeping.

As Sam was about to check whether Dean was asleep, he heard the quiet mutter of Deans voice. It broke Sam's heart, but Dean was praying again. But not like before.

'Hey Cas. You won't believe what me and Sam did. We went on a four month hunt for you. I know we won't find you, I know that now. Sam gave up months ago. But that's ok. I understand. I should have given up months ago, but I was stubborn, thought I could find you. But I hope you know that we'll be here when you want to come back. Just, give us a call when you're ready.'

Dean rolled over and immediately went to sleep. But Sam stayed up for awhile. His brother had given up. What were they going to do now? For so long their life had revolved around finding Cas, but now what? Try to get back in the hunting routine? Go after demons, and strange deaths as if this had never happened?

They could never successfully do that. Cas had been such an important part of their life and they couldn't just move on. Sam fell asleep uneasy, and his dreams were strange to say the least.

A young girl kept appearing, telling Sam that he was going to have to choose. That it would be Dean first this time. Sam had no idea what she was talking about, but there was no way he was telling Dean. He hasn't had strange dreams in years and he didn't want Dean thinking he was back on demon blood.

Days went by and Dean continually 'prayed' to Cas. He had stopped asking for Cas to come back. By then, Dean knew it wasn't going to happen. But he still went through the motions of praying.

-  
"It was a long day, Cas. We're hunting a Djinn. I know I said I wouldn't go near those things again. But it's killed nearly ten people. That's too many. Hope you're okay, g’night."

"Had a funny dream last night. You were in it. So were Sam and Bobby. We were hunting something, and it felt like old times. It felt good. Those were the days, huh? I miss you, and I miss Bobby. I don’t want to watch another person I love die. I don’t think I can take it."

"Sammy's hiding something from me. I know it. The way he looks at me, I can tell there's something wrong. You should be here, Cas. He would probably tell you. He thinks I worry too much. But he’s my little brother; I have to worry about him."

"Garth gave us this strange case. Me and Sam aren't sure what to do with it. Strange things have been popping up all over the place. Sam seems to think there's something familiar about all of this. God I wish you were helping us Cas."

"Sam's been having strange dreams again. He hid them from me because he didn't want me to worry about him. But he says it’s not like before. He says these dreams are different. I don't know what to do, Cas. What can I do?"

"Closed off another part of hell. With you going missing, I had nearly forgotten me and Sam had set out to do it. We have one more part, and I hope we find you before we do."

"Sam had another dream last night. Some strange lady keeps telling him everything we're doing is pointless. But it's not, right?"

"It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. We were hunting something that just kept slipping out of our hands. Things are still being strange, and now I agree with Sam, something feels familiar about everything that's happening. Cas we need you. I need you."

"Sam ran away. Well, he said he needs a few days to himself. We're close to ending it all. Cas, if you can hear me, please come back! I don't want to risk losing you forever if we close up Hell. Please, Cas. Come back."

"I was sitting around the other day, and I realized something. And I might be the last to realize it, but at least I do now. I've been a terrible person to you Cas, and I wish I had the chance to take it all back. I wish I could go back and treat you the way you deserved to be treated. It’s like they say, ‘you never know what you have til it’s gone.’ And I want you to know, I never truly hated you. I don't think I ever could. I love you. It may be too late, but I needed to say it. If I don’t see you again, you should know. I need you to hear it from me. I love you, Cas."

“Things are quiet now. Nothing strange is happening. Sam’s still gone. Cas, I’m worried. I’m scared. What if I never see Sammy again? What if I never see you, or Bobby, or Jo, or Ellen ever again? Cas, please tell me that everything is going to be okay? Please tell me that I’ll see you again! Tell me that I’ll be with everyone soon. Please, Cas.” 

“Sam’s back, he’s not as freaked out about those dreams. But something’s still wrong. I can tell. He seems weaker, like something’s dragging him down. Cas, we’re closing hell soon. If you’re anywhere near it, leave while you can. Take refuge on the other side of the world or something. I don’t want you anywhere near where all this is gonna go down. Maybe I’ll see you when all of this is over.” 

“I had another funny dream. This time it was just you and me. We had just finished a hunt, Sam had just gone to get food, and we were listening to the radio. This song, I think it was Unchained Melody, it was playing, and I took your hand and we started dancing, but I can’t dance, and neither can you. For a moment we were happy, and you were back. I swore it was real. I really did. But when the song ended, you walked away. I swore I could hear your voice. You said ‘Goodbye, Dean’. Please tell me we’ll see each other again?”

-

“Cas. It’s happening now. We have one more task and then hell is closed. Cas I love you. Please, please don’t be here.” Dean whispered silently as he turned off the Impala. A year and a half had led them to this exact location. Three dangerous tasks, and 9 years since Sammy had left Stanford. Dean hoped this was it. This was the end, after this they were done. He had promised that to Sam, to himself. This was their last hunt. The end of Hell. 

Sam watched his older brother as they got out of the age old car. Dean ran his hands along her hood as they walked towards the abandoned fountain, Sammy carrying the unconscious demon on his shoulder. Their last task was to baptize a demon. It would be hard, but Sam was convinced they could do it. 

Dean turned the corner and stopped cold. No. Was all he thought as he looked at the sight before him. How could this be? They were….

“Adam?” Sam stuttered, his long lost half-brother in front of him. 

“Sam, Dean. It’s been a while.” Adam said smoothly. But Dean wasn’t paying attention to Adam, or to Lucifer beside him. No, he was looking at what stood between them. Beaten, bloody, chained and broken. 

“Cas.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper. His voice cracked, and he wanted to shake his head and wake up. This was a dream, this had to be a dream. He couldn’t be awake… this couldn’t be real… no, it can’t be real. 

“We have a proposal for you two. These bodies won’t last much longer, they are already on borrowed time. Accept to be our vessels, or we’ll slowly kill the angel.” Adam said with much more evil than Sam thought was possible from him. In truth, Sam had never known Adam. Not really. But this was Michael, not Adam.

“I accept.” Dean said without skipping a beat. And now it all made sense to Sam. Whoever that lady was, she had been warning Sam of this moment. At least preparing him for it.   
“I-I accept.” Sam said with some hesitation. He looked at Dean, knowing this was it. This was the last moment of their lives. 

 

Everything went dark. Sam and Dean would never know how the world would end. 

The Impala still sits waiting, rusting at that location. No one is there to drag her off to some junkyard, no one is there to paint graffiti on her. The fountain lays waiting for those who would never come. The body the demon stole now lays rotting, nearly a skeleton. A strangely shaped scorch mark lays on the grass nearby. But the boys will never know this.   
They can’t see Earth from where they are. 

-

Dean woke up on some strange tiled floor. He opened his eyes and looked around, Sam was beside him, still unconscious. Dean shook him awake, and he looked around just as confused as Dean was. They had both thought that was the end of them. So where were they? They were in a diner, but why a diner? There was all different kinds of pie on display near the counter, Sam silently thought this might be Dean’s heaven, but it was only a joke, until he realized that might be the case. 

Cas walked in and Dean immediately embraced him, silent whispers Sam couldn’t hear exchanged between the two. Sam smiled as they started dishing out pie, eating and laughing, no one wondering out loud what was going on. Sam guessed everyone already knew what was going on. Sam gladly took a piece of pie and watched his brother talk with Cas, the angel who had gone missing, stolen by his older brothers to serve as leverage. 

And as other people walked in, it became much more clear to Sam what had happened. He nodded at Bobby and gave Ellen and Jo a hug, listening to a story Dean was telling. And with tears in his eyes, he realized something: Dean was happy. 

They were both happy.


End file.
